Ritmo Envolvente
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Hyoga um dos melhores alunos de dança de salão. Grazy uma atriz, aprendiz de bailarina. Uma bela história de amor. Espero que gostem!Presente para minha amiga Grazii!


Mais um ano de trabalho! Uma nova página ano tive muitas surpresas ço parte do grupo de dança de salão na Grécia e minha professora me considerava um dos melhores alunos da escola de dança de salã que o meu forte mesmo é o tango, adoro desafios e principalmente desafiar a minha parceira de dança.

Primeiro dia, digo que foi comum, mas houve uma diferença: a nova aluna da turma. No início não fiquei tão fascinado, mas a achei olhar inocente me cativou e transmitiu encanto. Ela era bem tímida nos primeiros dias de aula, então resolvi tirar a timidez e quem sabe não conseguiria também remover sua inocência? A escolhi como minha parceira de dança nos ensaios e apresentações pequenas em escolhe os pares nas apresentações no teatro é a professora.

Ela era meio desengonçada nos primeiros passos que a ão envolvi meu braço e firmei em sua cintura em questão de seguranç rostos e olhares bem próximos me deixavam mais alegre e sorria em desafio para ela. O nome dela? Graziely Firehouse, uma delicada americana, diz ela que é formada em artes cênicas daqui mesmo. Ela confessou que não tinha jeito pra dançar, então como sou paciente, a conduzi com cruzadas de pernas ousei a permitir que pousasse sua coxa em meu quadril, enquanto a puxava pra perto, nossos lábios estavam bem próximos.A respiração de Grazi estava descompassada, seu olhar hipnotizante me deixava louco, fixei meus olhos azuis cerrando-os sorrindo de canto, sussurrando em seu ouvido: "Quem disse que você não tem jeito para dançar?"

Ela naquele momento demonstrou o rubor de seu rosto, o que a deixava mais linda e encantadora.

Meses passam, e percebo que minha paixão por ela era mais forte... Mas um dia, depois da aula de dança, vi Grazy sendo pressionada contra um muro na rua por um assaltante! Nem pensei duas vezes, corri para lá e soquei o desgraçado e chamei a polí bom que a polícia chegou à tempo e prendeu o criminoso mais procurado da cidade, ganhei uma recompensa e só pedi para levarem-na para o hospital, por precaução. Realmente, ela me preocupou muito naaquele dia.

Fiquei ao lado dela no quarto de hospital, a vi abrir os olhos lentamente, sorri para ela perguntando o mais doce possível para ela se estava melhor. Ela me olhou emocionada e disse que sim. Dias depois o médico lhe deu alta e continuamos com os ensaios de tango que seria no final do ano a apresentação.

Durante os ensaios, não parava de olhar naqueles lindos olhos que ela possuía : azuis como um mel tão doce, que me saborearia se fosse real. Me declarei à ela ali mesmo : " Adoro mergulhar em seu perco nestes olhos tão belos e contagiantes!Amo sua inocência, amo sua timidez e delicadeza, você é tudo pra mim Grazy e gostaria que você seja minha namorada, você me aceita?"

Ela com os olhos marejados de emoção saltou sobre mim me abraçando, apenas a beijei de língua, suave e com todo o amor que sentia por ela.

Passamos várias tardes juntos , em minha casa foi a melhor... Fizemos loucuras de amor. Melhor dizendo: fizemos amor em meu quarto. A despi lentamente beijando seu corpo maravilhoso, e ela gemia como uma bela canção , ousei em carícias no meio de suas pernas já seminua, retirei sua peça íntima e dei umpequeno beijo em seu sexo, adorava seus gemidos, então brinquei com a língua ali mesmo.E ela me empurrou bruscamente e fez o mesmo, arrancando respirações ofegantes minhas. A puxei para mim deitando-a na cama novamente, penetrando-a delicadamente, ela gritava meu nome de prazer o que me deu mais motivação em aumentar a velocidade das investidas. Chegamos juntos ao clímax suados e satisfeitos.

Ficamos ali, nos acariciando trocando olhares apaixonados. Ela dormiu, no calor dos meus braços. E percebi que ela sim, é minha.

No dia da apresentação, foi mágico! Ela trajava um belo vestido preto sensual, justo moldando seu corpo de deusa. Com um corte lateral bem grande revelando sua perna direita, sapatos pretos de salto alto e os cabelos presos num coque e cachos distribuídos, os lábios vermelhos como uma rosa.E seu perfume entontecedor que me deixava apenas estava com os meus cabelos soltos e terno preto e sapatos pretos de dança.

Comecei conduzindo-a com cruzadas de pernas, sem parar de olhar nos olhos dela com muito desafio, ela fazia o mesmo, jogando a perna direita em minha seu corpo para trás depositando um beijo no pescoço , respirando fundo suspirou de prazer, subindo dançando e cruzando as pernas em minha frente, sem tirar os olhos dos meus . Terminamos a dança com os corpos colados e com um selinho longo, surpreendendo a todos, deixando até a professora emocionada, que aplaudiu de pé junto com o público.

No camarim, comemoramos com a equipe de dança, e claro com minha amada, trocamos beijos quentes no camarim, claro somos reservados em cenas quentes... Adoro beijar minha Grazy, ela é tudo pra mim. Uma verdadeira mulher.

Resolvemos continuar a jornada e fazemos até hoje sucesso com a dança pelo mundo musicais como : Dirty Dancing, Grease Nos Tempos da Brilhantina, Moulin Rouge, O Fantasma da Ópera, entre outros , principalmente os românticos. Ela além de excelente atriz, mostrou para mim que também dança muito bem!

E até hoje somos felizes e simplismente vivemos felizes, afinal nós vivemos a cada dia como se fosse o último. Amo-a e quero tê-la para sempre comigo. Ela para mim é minha luz, e espero ser o anjo protetor dela. Não consigo imaginar ela correndo perigo, prefiro morrer por ela, do que viver sem tê-la ao meu lado.E sei que ela me ama, pois todos os presentes que ela me dá, sempre é com alguma poesia escrita por ela retribuo com rosas, chocolates, jóias, e faixas de eu te amo pela nossa casa que moramos agora. Estamos praticamente "casados", quem mora junto, casado é... Sou dela e ela é minha. Te amarei sempre minha flor. Te amo hoje, amanhã e sempre!

**N/A : **Taí amiga, como prometido! E vocês gostaram? Mandem reviews! Plixx...


End file.
